A nine tailed Faunus (Discontinued - Revised Version out)
by Hollow609-OC Creator
Summary: James Goodwitch never asked to be a Faunus...and he certainly didn't ask to be a Faunas with a different ability and he's determined to keep it a secret. So when he joins Beacon will his secret be uncovered or will he stay the same way and live in the shadows? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Yo everyone! Hope you like this fanfic!

Yang: who are you?

I'm the author!

James: and my creator.

Yang: (drools a bit) who are you.

You'll find out later but for now! GET ON WITH STORY!

No ones pov

I watched as a van drove up to the dust shop, a few men got out and walked in. I smiled under my hood and jumped down and stayed in the shadows and waited.

Inside the shop

The door opened and the shop keeper looked up expecting a customer, only to meet face to face with a rifle in his face. A man in a white tux and a bowler hat walks up and puts his hands out.

"Take...the money...I don't need it..." The man snorts.

"We don't want the money. Grab the dust!" At once everyone begins grabbing the dust. One of them walks up to a bookshelf and sees a girl in a combat skirt, red cloak, black boots that go up to her knees and a weird rectangle contraption other back (okay for one when I first saw this episode that's what I thought it was...I may have skipped the intro). Then man asks her to leave, doesn't work, he tries forcing her, doesn't work. Finally he rips off her hood revealing head phones. He pulls out the headphones. Two minutes later he ends up outside the shop. The man on the bowler hat looks to see the girl holding out a scythe. The man shrugs, tells half of his men to stay behind while the rest come with him to escape. The men going outside walk outside...and ended up back in the shop. If you looked outside you would see a teenage boy walking forward with a tail waving around from his back. He had a quiver strapped to his waist, a bow on his back, a katana attached to the quiver and gauntlets. He had goggles covering his eyes, a bandanna tied around his mouth, a white shirt with black sleeves, a grey vest, baggy black pants, combat boots and pouches here and there. He pulled out his katanas and began to fight the robbers. Soon the men were all on the floor in pain, groaning, clutching their privates or just pretending.

Ruby's pov

I hat dealt with most of the guys when the rest crashed through the windows. I heard a voice talk through the night.

"I know you guys are robbers but at least pay for what you take. Shops aren't there just so you can take the stuff." The boy himself was peculiar but I got over that. He turned and saw the guy with cane on top of a roof. He ran after him and so did I but not before hitting one more guy on the head. When I reached the top the boy was firing arrows at a bullhead. The man smiled and waved goodbye.

Teens pov

Suddenly a women who has blond hair, glasses, a white blouse, purple cape, horse whip (at least I think that's what they are called), black pants and high heels. She shot a few magic blasts at the bullhead and the man swore.

"We've got a huntress!" Another woman in a red dress stepped into the open door of the bullhead and when she sees the boy she frowns. She begins shooting fireballs at the three people. The woman shoots back her own magic blasts and they collide. The bullhead escapes from sight and the woman sighs. She turns around only to see the girl quite close to her her eyes in chibi style. I sweat drop anime style. The girl doesn't realise and says five words.

"Can I have your autograph?"

At least thirty minutes later...

I look at the girl then then chains that bind my wrist, back at the girl, at my wrist then back at her and hit her on the head.

"Ow!" She looked at me annoyed but I glared back which made her lean back a bit. Suddenly the door opened and the woman from earlier walked in.

"You two are a handful. If it were up to me I would send you home with a pat on the back" The girl smiled but I frowned.

"And a slap on the wrist." Just to prove her point she slammed her whip on the table which made her yelp and made me chuckle.

"But...someone wants to see you." A man walked in. In one hand he held a cup of milk and cockies and in the other he held a Pepsi and some soup. I raise my hands and the cuffs rattled. The women pulled out a key and unlocked them. As quick as a flash I jump at the food, grab the Pepsi and soup, find a chair and sit down. The man, women and girl stared at me their mouths a gape. I shrug and begin drinking my Pepsi. The women sighs and ruffles my hair. The man hands the girl the cookies and milk and she begins eating at once. I smile and look at the man.

"I assume you know who I am?" I shrug and the girl shakes her head.

"I am Professor Ozpin. Principal of Beacon." At once the girl stares at him chibi eyes which makes everyone else in the room anime style sweat drop. I hit her on the head and she yelped. Ozpin sighed and picked up a case. He put it down on the table and opened it up. It showed all my gadgets, weapons and my book. I grab the case and close the lid quickly. Ozpin looked at me his eyebrow raised. I put the case down and glare at him.

"How the hell did you get my stuff!?" The man smiled.

"I have my ways. Now listen I have a preposition. You have a few choices. 1. You can come to beacon, 2. You can stay here and love your lives or 3 you knock us out." I lean forward and stare at him.

"You know I wouldn't hurt my mother." The girl looks at herself then at the women and then figures it out. I sit back, think then answer his question.

The next day

"I can't believe my little sis is going to beacon with me!" The girl herself holds the girl now known as Ruby in her bear hug. I tap her on the shoulder and point at Ruby. She let's go of Ruby and she falls to the floor. The girl looks at me.

"I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's sister." I nod and pull out my dagger and flip it in the air. The girl look at me.

"And you are?"

"James. James Goodwitch." Yang nods and I throw my dagger that just passes her hair and hits the wall to which everyone yelps. I pull it out and put the dagger back in its sheath. I sit down and yang notices my tail. She rubs it and it makes me stiffen up and purr. She smirks and let's go. I look at her and shrug. I pick up my book bag and sling it over my shoulder and pull out a book. A few girls come over and begin looking at the tail and cuddle it. I ignore it and continue reading the book. Soon my mother (Glynda) and she gives out a little speech which I completely ignore since I've heard her say it before. Soon we arrive at beacon. A boy with blond hair runs out and vomits into the trash can. I pat him on the back and walk off. I watch as Ruby and Yang talk when someone taps me in the shoulder. I turn to see...

"Blake? What are you doing here?"

"I joined the school." I see she's telling the truth and I nod. I walk at least two feet when I hear an explosion. When the dust clears I see a girl with white hair yelling at Ruby. I walk forward and cover the girls mouth with my hand. She pulls it off and stares at my tail and looks at me with hated.

"You're a Faunus. What are you doing here?" I look at her and hit her on the head. She yelled and gave me a glare which I returned. She scowled and continued yelling at Ruby.

"Do you even know who I am!?"

"Weiss Schnee." I turned to see Blake looking at us calmly.

"Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company." The girl now known as Weiss Schnee smirked. I then stated something that annoyed her.

"Also a snotty, gets whatever she wants brat!" Weiss looked at me and flipped me off.

"And I'm pretty sure royalty doesn't do that." She huffed and walked off. I shrugged and looked at Ruby. She looked sad. I patted her on the back when a boy with blond hair accidentally collided into me. I yelled in shock and hot the ground.

"I can dodge bullets but I can't dodge someone falling on me." I groaned and looked at the boy who was being helped up by Ruby and Blake had disappeared. Ruby looked at the guy and said.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

A few minutes later...

"I'm just saying that it's natural to feel sick!" I slapped my hand to my forehead and continued walking.

"Anyway my names Jaune Arc. Ladies love it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Do they?" Jaune's shoulders slumped.

"Well that's what my mom said. So what weapons do you guys have?" Has asked curious. Ruby pulled out her scythe.

"Is...that a scythe?"

"It's also a customisable sniper rifle."

"Eh?" Jaune didn't get it and neither did I.

"It's also a gun." Oh well that's better.

"So what have you got?"

"Me...well I've got this sword." He pulled a sword.

"And this shield." I nodded. Then Ruby had to go ask another question.

"So what do they do?" At this Jaune looked a bit unhappy and showed us.

"Well the shield can transform into a sheath. So I can carry it if it gets heavy." It seemed simple.

"So what do you have James?" I look at them both before sighing I couldn't keep my weapons hidden for long.

"I have this shotgun and bow which I can attach together to make a crossbow, my gauntlets and boots turn into armour and I've got a few extras in my bag." They both gap at me until I look around.

"Um...were the hell are we?" I asked.

"I don't know I was following you." Ruby said

"BUT I WAS FOLLOWING YOU!" I yelled

"You think there might be a map or something." I laughed and Ruby giggled.

"Is that a no?" We looked at each other.

"Yes Jaune...it means no."

To be continued

Send me some ocs for James's teammates and some other teams oc slots will always be open. Hope you like this chapter.

Yang: IM BORED!

I DONT GIVE SHIT!


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter 2! Send me some more ocs and stuff! Also thanks to Zack1234 for sending me his oc know as Lily and to ExpertoftheBlade for Silver. Here is a description of the four Oc's I have so far and I am excepting 4 more as well!

Name: James Goodwitch

Age: 18 and a half

Team: JLSN

Appearance: goggles covering his eyes, a bandanna tied around his mouth, a white shirt with black sleeves, a grey vest, baggy black pants, combat boots and pouches here and there. Really short white ruffled hair, blood red eyes from doing to much of his mother paperwork without her knowing.

Weapons: a bow and shotgun can transform into a crossbow, katana, gauntlets shoot out chains that can act like a whip and a hammer that can transform into a bigger hammer.

Personality: always happy but seems to have a secret hidden, when angry or mad his insane personality takes over, when sad he always goes for long walks or just needs to punch something like Cardin Winchester.

name: Lily

age: 18

Team: JLSN

race: cat faunas ears are the same colour as hair

appearance: her hair she has black which is on the left side and red which is on the right side. she has pink eyes. she average height. average every really

clothes: she wears a green tee shirt which it blank. she wears black jeans

weapon name: likus and linus and throwing knives ( which there are to many to name)

weapon appearance: she has two daggers which she wears on her belt with the handles pointing strait in front of her likus and linus are curved daggers. the blade is pink and the handle it black. they can turn in to 44. revolvers and under her arms are the pouches that hold her throwing knives she has 20 all together ten in each pouch

personality: quite and nerves around other people. afraid that people will make fun of her for being a faunas. cares for her friends and if made fun of enough she will snap leading to people geting hurt will give you an example with her past

past: family died when anti faunas burned down there house later she was sent to jail because a kid was picking on her and he pulled on her ears and she lost it and beat him to near death

likes: fish spicy food

name: Silver Kitsune Ozpin,

Age: 19

Team: JLSN

Race: fox faunus with a silver tail and ears (faunus traits from his mothers side, colour from Ozpin), and gold eyes (also from mother).

Past: She died shortly after his birth and was raised by his wolf faunus uncle, who was a musician.

weapon: is a Kusarigama (chain-sickle) with a shotgun at the end of the chain and the sickle can turn into a machine gun.

semblance: is energy manipulation, which means he can pump his energy into anything he has had contact with (including elements, although its harder for him to do for extended moments of time) and control them somewhat. But he mostly uses it on machines. Unlike most he has a second semblance (something his uncle taught him that has been in his family for generations), he can use music to hypnotize/disorient/confuse living creatures. because of his second semblance, he usually carries either a violin or guitar.

Name: Neo

Age: 17

Team: JLSN

Appearance: white sleeveless shirt, black tie dangling loosely around neck, black camouflage jeans, boots, straps of cloth tied around arms and the bottom of his legs that tie his boots to his pants, dark blue hair, orange eyes and red fingerless gloves.

Weapons: white and blue gatling gun that can transforms into a rocket launcher, two combat knifes strapped to front of his shirt, two automatic pistols at his sides and a plasma sword.

Personality: deep sleeper so doesn't like to be awoken during his sleep time unless a battle, hates being annoyed, hates Cardin Winchester so much that he will break his arm without hesitation and always seems to be in a bad mood but is always happy.

And now on with the story!

James's pov...

We quickly ran into the biggest building that was in beacon and as soon as we entered we rested with our hands on our knees. I looked at the other two.

"Told you...huff...huff...that it was the biggest building!" They looked at me and just nodded to tired to speak. I stand up and accidentally bump into a girl who falls to the floor.

"Oh sorry! Didn't see you there." I look down at the girl and I see the cat ears. She's also a Faunus. I smile and pull her up.

"My names James. And you are?" The girl looks at me then replies.

"Lily." I smile and take a quick look at her. She has black hair and one side is dyed red. Her cat ears are the same as her hair. She has a normal green t-shirt, jeans and sandals on her feet. I see her weapons which are two daggers, the hilts are pink and the blades are black. I also notice the pouches tied to her shirt and hidden under her arms. I shake her hand and look to see Yang yelling at Ruby. I sigh and look at the mob of people and pick Ruby up.

"YANG CATCH!" I jump and throw Ruby and she screams but Yang catches her. Ruby turns around and looks at me angrily. I chuckle and push through the mob with Lily. Ruby tries to hit me on the head and fails cause I'm to tall. Ruby pouts and begin taking to Yang at a rapid fire pace.

Yang tries to calm her down and fails completely.

"And there was this really mean girl who kept on taking and yelling at me and it was horrible and-what is it?" Ruby asked as I had tapped her on the shoulder. I pointed behind her and she turned her head and screamed.

"YOU!" Ruby jumped into the air and landed in Yangs arms.

"Oh my god you really did explode." Ruby nodded and got out of Yang's arms.

"I'm really sorry! And I will make it up to you and!" Weiss stops Ruby by putting her hand in front of Ruby's face.

"Do you really want to make it up to me?" Weiss asked and Ruby nodded so fast that her head so fast that it looked like a blur so I, Lily and Yang put our hands on her head to slow it down. When Ruby's head did stop her hair was a bit of a mess.

"Then read this." Weiss held out a pamphlet.

"The Schnee dust company does not hold any-"

"Oh blah blah blah just shut up!" I grabbed the pamphlet and gave it to Ruby and stretched my tail a bit. It touched Yang who rubbed it and so did Ruby.

"I'll make this brief." Everyone looked up to see Professor Ozpin looking down at us from the stage.

A few minutes later.

No ones pov

Everyone's in a giant room girls on one side boys on the other. Ruby was writing in a book when Yang plopped down next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I promised everyone back home I would write to them so they know what Beacons like." Yang smiled.

"Aww my baby sisters growing up!" And she gave a Ruby a bear hug. Lily who was on Ruby's other side tapped Yang on the shoulder.

"Um Yang...I think your choking Ruby." Yang looks at Ruby and let go. Ruby went back to writing.

"I'm not sure dad would like the sleeping conditions though."

"I know I would." Yang looks at the shirtless boys and purrs but stops when Jaune comes into view wearing pyjama shirt and bottom and bunny slippers. Lily chuckles at Yang's antics and notices Blake sitting down against the wall reading a book. Lily walked over to Blake and sat down next to her. Ruby also noticed Blake.

"Hey she's the one that helped me from exploding." Yang looked at Blake.

"So let's go say hello." Ruby began shaking her head but Yang dragged her over and let's face it Yang is strong.

"Hey." Blake looked up and didn't notice Lily stealing her book.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" At this Ruby slouched a bit.

"You can call me Crater face...I mean Ruby!" Blake smiled and still didn't notice that Lily was reading her book.

"Hey could you keep it down!?" Everyone turned their heads to see Weiss marching over.

"OH NO NOT YOU!" Weiss and Yang yelled. But before they couldn't fight a fist collided on top of both Yang and Weiss's heads. They fell on their butts rubbing their heads and looking up saw a shirtless James standing over them rubbing his hair out of his face.

"Could you shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep here." What he didn't notice was that all the girl were staring at his chest. James walked over to Lily and grabbed Blake's book and tossed it back to her and with two finger turned out the lights. Two seconds later the room was filled with light as a white ball was floating in James's hand. The girls quickly ran to their beds and Blake forgot her book. James picked it up and read the title. He smirked when he read the title and had one thought in his mind.

'Never knew Blake was that perverted. I'll give this to her in the morning.' And with that thought in his mind he walked to his sleeping bag and extinguished the ball of light and fell asleep.

Thanks to Zack1234 and ExpertoftheBlade for their Oc's Lily and Sliver. I suggest you check their account cause I think their amazing writers but then again I may have a bad sense of choice but it's up to you. Anyway I'm sorry for not updating I've been driving here and their with my family with no WIFI! I WENT CRAZY!

James: no you didn't idiot.

Shut up!

Silver: no you shut up!

That's it story's over and chapter 3 will be up soon and I am still accepting 4 more OCS!


	3. Chapter 3

A NEW CHAPTER!

Team RWBY, JPNR and JLSN (chibi form): ACHIEVEMENT GET!

Shut it!

James (normal form): no.

Just stop talking but without further ado (and finally) here is chapter 3!

Ren opened his eyes to see childhood friend Nora fully dressed face over his.

"Wake up Ren!" Ren groaned. Scene changes to a bathroom with Ren cleaning his teeth and Nora running all over the place. Later Ren was cutting his pancakes and eating them slowly while Nora talked some more.

"I mean we could have like...a secret sound! What sound should it be...how about A SLOTH!" At that time they were in the lockers and Ren had grabbed his pistols and slid them into his sleeves.

"Nora." Nora stopped talking.

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a noise." Nora seemed put down but then her smile widened some more.

"That's why it's a perfect noise because no one will know what it is!" And with that she kept talking to Ren all the way out of the locker room. Ruby and Yang watched them go chuckling.

"What's up with her?" Yang just shrugged and that ended the argument. Meanwhile Jaune was trying and failing to get strong teammates, Weiss was talking to a red headed girl, Blake and Lily were searching desperately for Blake's book, James was lying down on top of a row of lockers reading Blake's book and Yang and Ruby were watching all this happen their head turning and looking left, right and centre.

"What just happened?" Yang shrugged and left the room, James following them soon after that and the everyone else began pilling out. Soon they were standing on a cliff looking at a forest with Professor Ozpin and Glynda looking at them their backs to the forest. James looked around them and at the forest which looked pretty beautiful. James winked at his mother who winked back. James pulled up his mask and strung his bow and put it on his back. As soon as he was launched he shot his bow and the arrow lodged in a tree and the began swinging through the trees before stopping but not before someone grabbed his neck and pulled him down. James growled and turned his head to see a grimm's had grabbed his shirt. James pulled out his katana and stabbed the grimm's paw several times before it let go. James landed and saw that at least ten grimm had surrounded him. He smirked under his mask and charged swinging his sword. The first grimm was stabbed in the head and the second and arrow to the chest, he then swung the bow around his body and it turned into the assault rifle and began firing at the remaining Grimm. He put the assault rifle on his back and pulled out a hammer (around the one Thor uses size) and threw it into a grimm's face and the weight of the hammer cracked the grimm's body and continued breaking bones. James heard a noise from behind him and swung his gauntlets and chains whizzed out (like the ones the two ninja from when Naruto is escorting Tazuna except without the blades) and wrapped themselves around two trees that were on opposites of the Grimm. James pulled and the trees broke and with the force of James tugging slammed into each other crushing the Grimm that were in between. By that time James was in his knees gasping for breath and didn't notice the remaining Grimm charging at him before two daggers entered its skull. Looking up he saw a boy wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black tie dangling loosely around neck, black camouflage jeans, boots, straps of cloth tied around arms and the bottom of her legs that tie his boots to his pants and red fingerless gloves. He also had dark blue hair and orange eyes that seemed to peer into James's very soul. The boy jumped off the tree branch he was perched on and landed in front of James and held out his hand. James took it and stood up but not before throwing his hammer into a Grimm that had unsuccessfully tried to sneak up on them expecting to have them as a snack and instead to have a hammer buried in its skull. The boy smirked and held out his hand.

"The names Neo. You?"

"James. Now let's get going before something crazy happen-." Whatever James was about to say was cut off as Yang and Blake burst through the forest and crashed into us landing on top. All four of the, groaned as the were pushed off them. James pulled out Blake's book and threw it at her to which she hid behind her back. We all stood up just as a Grimm cam hurtling through the clearing with Lily holding in for dear life with another boy trying to slow the Grimm down. Neo quickly pulled out a Gatling gun and swung it over his shoulder and it turned into a rocket launcher. James, Blake and Yang were shocked at how big the thing was and I mean it was pretty big. Five minutes later they were all outside the temple groaning in pain as the recoil of the launcher had propelled all of them into trees James being the one that hit the trees. James stood up and stretched a bit before pulling out a splinter in his back.

"Neo you really need to work on that recoil." Neo flipped him off before explaining in an annoyed tone.

"I've been trying to figure that out but it still keeps on doing that!" Suddenly a yell was heard from above and looking up everyone saw Ruby falling down. Jaune was thrown right into their point of view before missing Ruby completely. James took a step back as his fox tail grabbed Ruby and held her in mid-air. She giggled at the softness before pouting when I dropped her. Suddenly a scorpion ran out of the forest snapping at her.

"Did Phyrra just run all the way here with that thing on her tail?" Everyone nodded and hearing a scream looked up. They saw Weiss falling at a fast pace screaming.

"Is she going to break something?"

"Yep" Ruby shrugged.

"She'll be fine...I think." Suddenly two blurs flew across the sky line and one of them grabbed Weiss. They landed in a tree and James recognised the person instantly.

"SILVER THAT YOU!?"

"JAMES?" Silver was an old friend of James and the son of Prof Ozpin.

Ruby's pov

I looked at James, then at the boy and then at the scorpion that was charging at us. I squealed in delight and charged towards the scorpion without listening to everyone. I was a big girl and I was going to prove it. I charged and swung my scythe just as a Nevermore fired its feathers at me and trapped my cape. I began tugging and tugging at the cake but it wouldn't budge.

"RUBY LET GO OF THE HOOD!" I shook my head and began trying to pull the feather out and only to realise to late that the scorpions tail was headed straight for my head. I screamed and covered my arms waiting for the tip to rip my body in half only to feel...nothing except instead hear a noise.

'KRRK!'

I raised my head to see Weiss standing above me and the scorpions tail stuck in a pillar of ice.

"Weiss I..." But she held hr hand out to stop me.

"I...know I haven't exactly acted like a brat...but if we're gonna work together-NO LISTEN! I've been acting like a complete selfish bra-"

"WEISS DUCK!" Weiss turned her head to see that the scorpion had broken the ice and was about to stab at us again.

No ones pov

"Shit!" James muttered. James began running towards them but to everyone else he was a blur.

"RUBY GET OUT OF THERE!" Yang yelled. The scorpion struck...only to have nine tails and two hands grabbed its tail. Everyone looked to see James his eyes glowing green and instead of one he had nine fox tails writhing out of his back. James pushed the scorpion back and as he did a giant wolf with three tails ran out of the forest blocking off the Escobar roots. The three future teams all stood together their weapons raised and ready. They waited for a bit before James grabbed all his weapons and combined them into a suit of armour complete with sword and shield. He stepped into the armour and took a battle stance waiting.

"Let's kick some Grimm ass." At that everyone charged smiling, yelling, war crying or in Jaune's case screaming.

To be continued...

Author: HA CLIFFHANGER B-

WHAM!

James and Yang: DONT YOU DARE SWEAR IN FRONT OF RUBY/CHILDREN READERS!

Author: okay okay. Here is chapter 3 and hopefully I can get more chapters up and running and 3 more ocs! Have fun reading and send me oc!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: And finally the epic showdown!

WHAM!

Author: YOW!

Yang: you aren't even up to series two but you watch the present episodes of it!

Author: NOT MY PROBLEM YANG!

Yang: 'pissed off' YOU WANNA FIGHT? (Activates her weapons)

Author: HELL YEAH! (Activates his own weapons)

James: the author does not own team RWBY or JNPR or anything from RWBY but only two ocs in team JLSN. Also thanks to Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda for his oc but now on with the story and Hollow60 does not own any of the RWBY characters.

Oc owner: Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda

Name: Nahliel Redgrave

Age:17 and a half

Team: NZ-

Apperance: Emerald green eyes, Black hair spikey quiff with short sides, wears red v neck shirt,Black jeans, red sneakers and he wears too a Trench coat, although this one also has the length of a frock coat (going to around the knees)

Personality: Is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of grimms, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way, he performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves. He is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by a big group of grimms or hunters, He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never with out a witty taunt or comeback. He likes to attempt to flirt with girls but when a girl tries to flirt with him he starts to stutter a lot, blush and in a point faint

Weapons:

Grim Reaper: is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip with a golden hilt in form of a cross

Lilith: pair of large, three-pointed cyclone blades with curved edges, with light golden tint. when they are thrown they are charge with aura giving a lot of damage

Aurum and Argentum(Gold and Silver in Latin): both M1911-style handguns chambered for the .45 ACP

Semblance: allowed to back out of his two white wings measuring about 3 meters together in this state he can fly and his strength and speed increase a bit and his hair changes from black to golden blonde, and his eyes turns red emerald green and blood and his frivolous personality passes a more serious

Oc owner: the author

Name: Zabura

Age: 18

Team: NZ-

Race: Faunus

Type of Faunus: cheetah: allows him to run at a fast pace

Appearance: red slanted eyes, scraggly blood red hair with white streaks, long black leather jacket with pouches filled with explosives or weapons, climbing light brown pants, normal vans, fingerless gloves and goggles that hang loosely around neck.

Weapons: grenade launcher that can transform into a shotgun.

History: he was known at the age of nine as 'the red deamon'. Caught by police he was going to juvenile detention but a kind police officer took pity on him and took him in and Zabura stopped all thefts.

Semblance: able to run at break neck speeds but still needs practice

Personality: appears to be very lazy except in a fight, sneaking into places and stealing.

There is still room for two more ocs people!

James: great a new friend!

Me: what's wrong with the others?

James: well...most of them have left (actually I deleted the stories they were in by accident)

Now onto the story...

James's pov

'I can't believe I had to use this. Oh well best make good use of it.'

'That's right bastard.' I groaned as I dodged the Nevermores feathers.

'What do you want now Asura?' Asura was my insane personality and he took care of when I went either insane or when in a huge fight.

'Hey author do I do all the work when James is insane?'

Pause

Author: how did you?

Asura: get next to you and out of the writing page? How should I know?

Deadpool: OH OH!

Author: how did you get here?

Asura: please don't tell me I'm like Deadpool.

Deadpool: yep!

Author: *ignores the two and goes back to writing*

Un-pause

I felt Asura leave my mind scape and I went back to fighting. Neo was on my left firing round after round with his rocket launcher, Lily was slicing and stabbing any grimm getting to close, Silver was at my back throwing around his Kusarigama (look at chapter 2 to find out what it is). With everyone else they had run off to the temple to find higher ground leaving me, Lily, Neo and Silver to cover them.

No ones pov

James growled as another grimm slammed its paw into his shield. He held on for a bit before pushing the grimm back a few feet before throwing his sword into its face. He ran up to it and began tugging on it to pull it out.

"NEO COVER ME!" Neo looked around to see James tugging at his sword.

"Crap! Hang on!" Neo quickly changed his rocket launcher into a Gatling gun and opened fire on the grimm who were getting to close to James. James finally pulled out his sword just as a grimm jumped on him.

"SHIT!" James pushed the Grimm off before his right hand was covered in electricity. He ran his hand over his sword and it crackled with lightning. He stabbed the Grimm and any that were close died because of the shock. Suddenly Lily hit the ground as a Nevermore had picked her up and dropped her 500 feet in the air. Now normally being a cat Faunus she would survive. Unfortunately she was rather tired and somehow the Nevermore had something that paralysed her. Silver ran up to her and covered her while Neo and James held off the grimm. Suddenly a sniper bullet went off and looking up saw Ruby, Yang, Weiss (reluctantly), Blake, Phyrra, Jaune (still screaming...also has duck tape over his mouth), Ren and Nora coming back to help us.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"We're here to help!" James sighed, nodded and then stood in a defensive position as did everyone else in a circle while Silver checked Lily.

"Hold them off so I can get Lily awake. She's hurt but not to badly." James nodded and took off his armour and turned it into a crossbow. Everyone began firing round after round at the grimm while Jaune defended Silver (while trying not to cry or faint). Blake yelled in shock as a Nevermore picked her up.

"SHIT! SOMEONE GO HELP HER!" Ruby nodded and went after Blake with Yang and Weiss following her. Suddenly the scorpion from before charged at Jaune and hit him with its tail Phyrra, Ren and Nora went after Jaune leaving the original four behind. James fired another shotgun blast and an arrow at the same time leaving a devastated result, Neo had his Gatling gun tied to his back and was using his two pistols, Silver was tending Lily and we all know what Lily's doing. James heard a roar and looking up saw a giant eight tailed grimm fox, a giant grimm bird (resembles a hawk), a giant grimm snake and a giant Grimm wolf. James only had a few seconds to think 'fuckin shit' before the fox slammed its paw into James sending him spiralling into the forest near the temple. Neo looked up just as the hawk picked him up. Silver was suddenly picked up by the neck by the snake and Lily woke up just to see a tail being slammed into her. James picked himself up as he looked at the fox which was charging at him.

James's pov

'Crap this isn't good. Asura I need you to take over.' In my mind I was pretty sure Asura was smiling. Suddenly my vision went red and I had two seconds to think 'you're dead when I'm back in control ' before I was unconscious.

Neo's power

My hands were locked behind my back as the Hawks claws were tightly squeezing me. Suddenly I heard a yell and looking down I saw that instead of one there was two giant foxs. One was the grimm and the other was a pure white and light red and had nine tails. I realised that one was James. I heard another roar and looking down below me I saw Silver turning also into a fox except with one tail and its fur was the colour of grey and silver. Hearing then another roar I saw Lily was also a fox with two tails and had the colour of black and red. I sighed and I began to transform into a eagle the colour of blue and gold.

Ruby's pov

I heard a screech and looked up from the cliff and yelled. I saw four giant animals versing four giant grimm! I mean that's amazing.

"YANG YOU SEEING WHAT I AM?!"

"YEAH!" The fox with nine tails growled and leapt the other fox, the silver fox snapped its fangs at the snake, the red and black fox howled and then charged at the wolf and the eagle snapped at the hawk. It was like watching gods battle really. Suddenly a bundle of trees was hurled at the temple. Blake being the last one to climb up yelled as the tree hit her and she fell. The nine tailed fox looked over at the scream and pushed the other fox away and ran for the temple and grabbed Blake with its tail and put her on its back.

"Hang on...Yang...those animals not the grimm...aren't they James, Neo, Silver and Lily."

"Holy shit your right!" Yang and everyone else gasped on surprise but Weiss on the other hand didn't.

"Well it's no surprise that they have this power. Their dirty beasts!"

"And how would you know that!" Weiss smirked.

"That's for me to know only!" Suddenly a blast of earth rose from behind us and hit everyone causing us to fall. We yelled until the eagle caught us on its back.

"HANG ON TIGHT! THIS IS GOING TO GET ROUGH!" We looked for the voice and seeing no one speaking only assumed that it was the eagle. Suddenly the hawk charged at us causing us to hold on tightly.

No ones pov

Professor Ozpin watched the Grimm and animals fight it out and it was quite amazing to watch. Glynda was worried and trying not to show it but was failing.

"Did you know about this?" Glynda nodded.

"He told me when he first found out and promised only to use it in desperate situations but I never thought he would use it now!" Ozpin patted her shoulder and watched the four Giants beasts.

'Silver...be safe.'

Back to the teams

No ones pov

James roared at the other fox who was snapping its jaws at his teeth. James quickly slashed his tails at the fox who flew back a few feet before charging back. Silver was having better luck then James as the snake was pretty much running scared or maybe that was because of the giant size of silvers fox jaws. Lily was also faring well but not to well as she was pretty much being destroyed (not literally) by her opponent who seemed to have tricks up its...um...fur? Neo was by far doing the worst. He had almost everyone on his back and it was quite difficult to fight the hawk while making sure they stayed on. Back at Beacon the students were quite surprised and some were cheering the three future teams on. However someone else was watching. Four people were watching with amazed interest at the teams.

"What do you think Mercury?" A boy with grey hair shrugged.

"They're alright...but I could take them." A girl with green hair snorted.

"So your saying you could take them like this. In times like these kids you need firepower." Mercury blushed and muttered in indignation.

"Well whatever the case we must get them on our side even with force."

"Your right...the questions is how?"

"In time Roman...in time."

To be continued...(quite literally)

Well that was fun...now yes I may have over powered team JLSN. Who cares! Anyway got a poll of who James girlfriend will be on my profile. Please vote! I have two more oc slots open so if you want your oc to be in the story then send me an oc.

See ya next time!

This is Hollow60 signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: *bored tone* chapter 5...

*cricket chirps*

Author: where is everyone?

Everyone: SURPRISE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Fire cracker bursts off under the chair

Author: ARGH!

Author flys into the air, slammed into the roof and then landed on the floor face first, unconscious. Emerald pokes him with her weapon.

Emerald: he's out cold.

James: (sigh) alright. Anyway here is chapter 5 and we were going to surprise *quotation marks* him but unfortunately someone set a fire cracker under him (whispers) $100 it's Nora. YANG I SAID NO DRAWING ON HIS FACE!

Emerald: JAMES YOU PROMISED ME A DATE!

Author: *still unconcious* pretty little butterfly...

"So Silver...how many grimm did you kill?"

"Around...231...I think? What about you?"

"Eh...I think...150? I'm not sure. What about you Lily?"

"I'm not sure...I think 230? How am I supposed to know? What about you Neo."

"Um...I lost count after 630."

"WHAT!" The grimm lay dead around the three teams as they lay on their backs looking at the sky. They had killed the giant beasts and disposed off them leaving the carcasses in the gorge. At the moment though the three teams where lying down in a circle looking at the sky.

"I'm bored." Said Ruby. Suddenly James started singing a song that his father had taught him before...the incident.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side high

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky"

By then everyones was singing the song except Ruby who didn't know it but tapped her foot along with the tune. Silver pulled out his guitar while Blake pulled out a violin out of no where and they began playing the tune.

"Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns

Then my brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire)

And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)

And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)

And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side"

They all laughed and sat up, a few of them cheered while the rest hugged in happiness. Suddenly a bullhead appeared above our heads and landed next to us. Inside was Prof Ozpin and Glynda who were smiling. The teams walked in the Bullhead and sat down. Just before they were fully in the air a shot was heard and a bullet hit Blake in the leg, Phyrra in the chest, Ren in the arms and Weiss in the hand. Yang screamed, Nora yelled, Jaune almost fainted, Ruby began to try and help her teammates and James, Lily, Silver and Neo jumped out of the bullhead and raced towards the direction of the shooter. When they landed it took Neo a few seconds to figure out where the shooter was. When he did he pointed in the direction and they ran after the shooter. The shooter presuming he was still there continued firing round after round. This lead to James ducking under a tree, he then threw Silver who used his sickle chain to propel Lily who was riding like a cowboy on Neo's rocket launcher with Neo driving it. It was quite a amusing sight if you thought about it. They landed behind the shooter who was already up and pulling out a sword. When he did he charged at Neo and Lily. Lily quickly brought up her daggers and blocked the sword before Neo kicked the man away, changed his rocket launcher into a Gatling gun and began firing on the man. The man pulled up a shield and knelt so as to block the bullets. However he didn't see Silver who had finally got to them. He changed his sickle into a shotgun and crept behind the man before tapping him on the shoulder. The man turned only for him to be shot in the chest. The force pushed the man back a few feet before he stopped himself. The man stood up and pulled out two daggers and then got into a defensive stance. Silver changed the shotgun back into a sickle, Lily pulled out a dagger and out it into her mouth and then two others and changed them into 44 revolvers, Neo re-loaded his Gatling gun and James was no where to be seen. Lily attacked first, she began firing her revolvers until she needed to reload, once she did she put them at her sides and then taking the dagger out of her mouth and threw it at the man. When the dagger made contact Silver threw his sickle-chain which hit the man in the shoulder, he then pulled and the sickle stabbed into the shoulder and also pulling him towards Silver who then punched him in the face. The man took this time to grab Neo's Gatling gun and broke it in half. Neo then pulled out his plasma sword and began fighting the man. Though Neo's sword may have been plasma it was still breakable if hit in the hilt and that's what happened. The man kicked Neo away and then grabbed the nearest thing close to him which was Silver. He grabbed Silver by the throat and began chocking him.

"My mission was to kill the Schnee girl and anyone else if needed...seems that my boss will be pleased." Silver began turning blue and the man began clutching harder when a knife entered his hand. The man yelled and looked at Lily who was holding three knives. She threw the first two only for them to miss and land somewhere in the woods. Lily growled and grabbed another two knives before attacking. The man smirked before disarming Lily, then he grabbed her shoulder and stabbed her through the chest. Lily gasped and then began to cough up blood before the man pulled the sword out of her and she fell to the floor. Silver roared in anger and charged. The man simply grabbed the sickle-chain and broke it as well. Silver was really pissed now and so was Neo. They both decided that if they charged in with weapons the man would break them so they threw them down and charged with their fists. Neo threw the first punch only to hit Silver since the man ducked and then uppercutted Neo who was forced into the tree by the punch. Silver quickly elbowed the mans gut waking the man double over, Silver then grabbed the mans head and forced it down onto his knee, hard. Silver then roundhouse kicked the man but Silver had stalled to long and the man had regained his posture. He blocked the kick, and then repeatedly punched Silver in the chest. It was at that moment that James appeared. He had been checking if they're was anything or anyone else in the first before he heard a roar that sounded like Silver. Nervous he quickly ran back and pulled out his bow and fired one to clear the trees so he could move faster. He then pulled out his hammer and jumped and swung it down on the man who didn't realise that James was there until the hammer was slammed onto his left shoulder. The man dropped Silver and ripped off his left sleeve to reveal that his arm was dislocated. The man pushed it back into place while James dropped the hammer. He then pulled out his katana and strung his bow, before putting it on his back. He then charged at the man again while the man quickly grabbed his knife, before he blocked James's katana before pushing it away and making a desperate stab which hit James in the shoulder. The man was now getting desperate and quickly pulled out the dagger before slicing James's entire arm off with many desperate swipes. James screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The man grabbed all the weapons left behind.

"I like these weapons...IM KEEPING THEM!" And with a troll face the man ran off. James flipped the guy off before rolling into the realm of sleep.

A few hours later...

"GET SOME PRESSURE ON THAT WOUND! WE NEED TO GET THIS KID SOME BLOOD NOW!" Students in Beacon moved aside as a team of medics and nurses both human and faunus rushed pass at a high-speed with James on a trolley. The others had gone ahead and James had to be taken back separately. The team ceremony had been cancelled. And for now everyone waited.

To be continued...

This is Hollow60 signing out!

And I wish you a happy new year!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: (big bruise on head) I hate you guys...

All ocs and main characters (excluding adults): (cute chibi form) we're sowry...

Author: (devil mode) I'm gonna enjoy making all of you suffer this chapter!

All ocs: sorry...

Main characters: you should run.

Author: (turn head 180 degrees, red glinting eyes, sharp teeth) you're all going to suffer!

Ruby: maybe we should all run.

Jaune: how about we do.

Author: (pulls out giant blood red coloured scythe) COME HERE YA LITTLE BRATS!

Roman: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!

AUTHOR: YOU'RE ALL DEAD!

Yang: HERE IS CHAPTER 6! DAMN IT WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME!

Author: CAUSE YOUR THE ONE WHO DREW ON MY FACE DAMN IT!

48 hours of carnage later...

Author: Story begin...

Glynda Goodwitch sat in her chair behind her desk in class trying to steel her nerves but she couldn't. Many of the students knew the existence of James and felt sorry for her. They had sent James get well cards and presents but James hadn't woken up for a while now and even Ozpin was worried. The council had sent their concern to Glynda but she never seemed to notice. Most of the time she spent in her office never leaving and just crying. So far no one had come up with evidence to who the man was or what to do with James's missing arm. James's team hadn't been seen for a while but Neo was often seen in the forge crafting something and staying there for hours, Lily had been seen training hard without stopping and Silver had stayed by James's bed side not listening to anyone except just drawing and playing his guitar silently but this was enough to entertain the doctors and nurses. The only people that could actually talk to the team were teams RWBY and JPNR. So it was surprising one day when James was missing from his bed. It was midday when she found out.

"Um...ms Glynda?" Glynda looked up at the closed door, her eyes red and puffy from crying non-stop.

"Come in." The door opened and Blake entered.

"Yes Blake? Can I help you with something." Blake shook her head with a worried look in her eyes.

"It's James...he's missing."

Scene change...

Ozpin looked at the empty bed that once had James lying in it. Ozpin looked around the room and then at the open window that had claw marks on it then at the open door which right now had Glynda occupying its space an angry bull like expression on her face. Now Ozpin was great at hiding expressions and not being scared of people but when it came to an angry Glynda well he just wasn't that confident. At the moment though Glynda had a faint image behind her that looked like a giant lion ready to roar.

"Glynda-"

"Explanation now!" Ozpin hesitated. "NOW OZPIN IM IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT!" And so Ozpin broke.

"Late last night the doctor was making his daily check up on all the patients. When he heard a scratching noise coming from this room. He ignored it but it caught his attention when the metal door was kicked down and someone ran out but it was obviously James." Glynda looked stricken and sat down her head in her hands. Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder when Ruby ran into the room.

"Prof...we found him." Glynda looked up.

"Where is he?"

"Emerald forest on a cliff." Ruby didn't even finish as Glynda dashed out of the room leaving a outline of smoke in her wake.

Author: Scene change...

James sighed as he finished off his exercise and sat down on the ground. He was sweating cause of all his sweat, his right arm still hurt and he was conscious of Neo, Silver and Lily giving him the dead eye.

"What did I do? The answers from them were simple. Silver swore at him, Lily threw a few daggers and Neo threw him a bundle of cloth. James caught it and unwrapped it to reveal a metal arm.

"Thanks Neo." Neo smiled and grabbed the arm and fitted it onto James's decapitated one. Neo however forgot to mention that there were a few sharp bits of metal that would stab into James's body and reconnect to the brain. Which was why he had his hand over James's mouth. James pushed the hand away and flexed the arm just to see how it worked. After a few moments it worked properly and James could use it properly.

"Now then...we need new weapons...I have a feeling we are going to have to go shopping." Said James.

"But the team ceremony is this afternoon! We have to go tomorrow." Lily said annoyed.

"But classes start after that and we may not be able to make weapons." Stated Silver.

"Which also means we can't become Hunters and Huntress." Neo said.

"I also need some new clothes...those ones were the only ones I had for the night." James thought out loud.

Silver, Neo and Lily teammates groaned and sat down on the ground pondering what to do about their weapons. James suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a yell. His three teammates had pale white expressions on their faces.

"My moms behind me isn't she...and she's got the expression that if it could destroy five galaxy's in a row...correct." They all nodded and James groaned.

"Mom how long are you going to give me to run?"

"5 seconds...4 seconds...3 seconds...where did he go?" They all turned their heads to see James running down the hill.

"I AINT RISKING MY LIFE FOR THIS!" Glynda face palmed and then ran after him.

"JAMES GET BACK HERE!"

"FOR GODS SAKE I KNOW I SHOULD NOT HAVE LEFT MY ROOM BUT I REALLY NEEDED TO STRETCH MY LEGS! AND WHO HAS A METAL DOOR FOR A HOSPITAL ROOM ANYWAY!" Neo, Silver and Lily laughed as they watched James run for his life. Finally when James ran out of breath Glynda caught up to him. She walked forward and looked at him while James was mentally shitting himself.

"Don't do that again you idiot." And she hugged him crying. James patted his moms back. After she stopped crying she grabbed James by the ear and pulled him back to the Bullhead where Lily, Silver and Neo were waiting. When they saw James they laughed.

"Pilot take us to Vale. We're getting you four some new weapons." They all cheered while Glynda laughed. When they arrived in Vale they split up grabbing the materials they needed. At the end of the day before they went home Glynda allowed them to go to a theme park for a few hours since it was 1:00pm and the ceremony was at 7:00pm.

"Hey Silver common let's go on this ride!" Silver saw the ride Lily wanted to go on and turned green.

"Um Lily...that's a roller coaster..." Lily gave him an innocent kitty look.

"So what's wrong with it? Or do you not want to go with me." She began crying. James and Neo stared at Silver angrily.

"Dude you made her cry!" James hugged Lily like a big brother would and Lily cried into his shoulder.

"Dude why you gotta be so cruel! Don't you know she's human too! Just go with her anyway!" Sang Neo while trying not to laugh his head off at thinking that up.

"I...uh...oh forget it, lets just get this over with. AND STOP SINGING!" Neo stopped singing and poked his tongue out at the back of Silvers head. James looked at Neo and smirked as Silver payed for the tickets.

"Sing a song while they're in there?" Neo pulled out a guitar.

"Why not. We've got nothing else to do. What song though?" James shrugged. Then he figured which one and whispered it into Neo's ear and Neo had a smile on his face once he was told. He nodded and James walked to the nearest office and banged on the door.

"Hey buddy can we play a song?" The staff member nodded and handed them some microphones but accidentally switched the switch to all the speakers in the park instead of the roller coaster one. With that the slammed the door shut. At the same time teams RWBY and JNPR were having some free time before the ceremony. They sat down and looked for something to do clearly bored out of their minds. When they saw Glynda they said hello and struck up a conversation.

Meanwhile with James and Neo

"Okay everything's set up...now we wait for Silver and Lily to go into the tunnel and- ACHOO!" James sneezed and rubbed his nose for a bit (read League of Legends High and you'll find the reason of why James sneezed).

'I swear someone's talking about me...oh well." James shrugged and got to work.

"Alright people...LETS GET SINGING!"

Song: The Nights:

_Italics: 'Neo'_

Normal: "James"

**Bold: "Neo-James"**

"Hey, once upon a younger year

When all our shadows disappeared

The animals inside came out to play

Hey, went face to face with all our fears

Learned our lessons through the tears

Made memories we knew would never fade."

_'One day my father—he told me,_

_"Son, don't let it slip away."_

_He took me in his arms, I heard him say,_

_When you get older_

_Your wild heart will live for younger days_

_Think of me if ever you're afraid.'_

P

Meanwhile

Blake's ears perked up when the song came on and her foot tapped to the beat.

"Hey guys isn't that Neo and James?" Yang asked. The teams followed Yang's finger and smiled when they saw where she had pointed.

"Come on guys! Let's go dance." Yang ran up and when James saw her he stepped down from the stage and began dancing with her singing, guitar in his hands. Blake jumped on stage and joined with Neo in singing (so from now on the italics are Blake and Neo, normal is James and Yang and bold is all four of them). Ruby and the others were shocked hearing the four sing but soon joined in dancing as did a few others who were watching.

"When thunder clouds start pouring down

Light a fire they can't put out

Carve your name into those shining stars

He said, "Go venture far beyond these shores.

Don't forsake this life of yours.

I'll guide you home no matter where you are."

_'One day my father—he told me,_

_"Son, don't let it slip away."_

_When I was just a kid I heard him say,_

_"When you get older_

_Your wild heart will live for younger days_

_Think of me if ever you're afraid."'_

**"He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind**

**So live a life you will remember."**

**My father told me when I was just a child**

**These are the nights that never die**

**My father told me"**

**"These are the nights that never die**

**My father told me**

**Hey, hey"**

**"Hey hey"**

**"Hey hey"**

**"My father told me"**

James finished smiling and his chest against Yang's and both stopped breathing. Blake and Neo were back to back breathless. The crowd cheered, a few men wolf-whistled and a few young girls cat-called. James smirked and held his hand out to Yang who took it as a bullhead entered the park. The three teams and Glynda jumped on but not before James sent off a massive solo guitar solo as he jumped. The crowd cheered and whooped as the bullhead flew off. Inside everyone was looking at James.

"What?" Glynda just rolled her eyes at her son before walking up to the cockpit. James looked at the others who were sitting down bored again.

"I can play another song?"

"NO!" James laughed in amusement as the bullhead flew towards Beacon. James sighed as he looked at his new outfit. It was quite comfortable and to be honest he thought he heard a different voice in his head. He shrugged and continued strumming his guitar quietly.

To be continued...

Either I spotted a bit of romance or I'm blind...Im probably blind... However please continue voting on my profile I'm need of these votes. And If you don't then expect a lot of angry Oc's at your door. Not that I'm threatening you but...ah screw it. Just please review, favourite, vote (on my profile) and...that's it...I swear I'm forgetting something...ah who cares.

Meanwhile next door

Blake, Neo making out in one corner. Yang and James in the other.

Meanwhile in another room

Ruby: So...how long do you think he's going to-(vomits).

They all groaned as the stink worsened. They were in Hollows kill/torture and execution room. The other four didn't mind.

Jaune: is that body moving?

Weiss: it's your imagination.

Mysterious person: no it isn't.

Everyone excluding the supposed dead guy: ... AHHHHHHHHHH

Back with Hollow60...

Hollow60: oh well.

This is hollow60 signing out

Jaune: AT LEAST LET US OUT!


	7. URGENT NOTICE!

Hollow60 stands in front of the microphone, puts on glasses, pulls out a piece of paper and begins reading.

"Dear ExpertoftheBlade and Zack1234. If you have read the most recent chapter of 'A Nine Tailed Faunus' (which I should rename...maybe) and the chapter before that is that the entire team of team JLSN a is unfortunately...weaponless. So I need you guys to do one things for me. Find the old oc forms you two sent me, update its weapons for the better (and combat outfit of you want) and then send it back to me as I will be needing at as Jaunedice comes up soon. So send me the updated versions as soon as possible or 'The Nine Tailed Faunus' will be on hold for a while.

With regards...Hollow60"

Hollow60 takes of glasses and throws them into the void before looking back up.

"This is Hollow60 signing out."


	8. Easter

Just a special Easter special chapter. And this will also be a part of the actual story that I'm writing...and this chapter will have a little bit of pervertedness, no I am not a pervert...and this may be the only chapter with this kind of material. And it's time for the first two couples chapter...thingy.

Story Begin

"Yang...give me those eggs...now." Yang pouted as she gave James back the Easter eggs. Silver rubbed the three giant bruises on his head as Lily rubbed ointment to sooth the pain. Zabura was running around the school dropping off invitations as well as putting Easter eggs everywhere. In fact if Ozpin was careful enough he would find some in his empty mugs just simply melted without the cover. Nahliel and Ruby were simply setting music up as well as messing around with it, Weiss was setting up the speakers in Beacon for the music to play and team JNPR were simply trying to figure a theme out.

"How about...retro?" Jaune suggested.

"No...how about we-"

"No..." Chorused the three.

"Aww."

"How about...dress Up?" Ren asked.

"That works. Alright let's do it." Phyrra said enthusiastically. Jaune nodded and ran off smiling as he began to think of what he was going to dress up as. Phyrra smiled and ran off as well to tell everyone leaving Ren to make sure Nora didn't break anyone's legs.

Two hours later

"So...what are you going to dress up as?" Yang asked James as he hid the last few Easter eggs.

"Hmm...maybe...Kakashi?" Yang smiled at the though before a light bulb appeared over he head.

"I think I'll be..." She leaned in close to James's ear and whispered into his ear.

"A skimpy dressed flight attendant." James blushed and was about to have a little nosebleed before a devious idea popped into his head. Leaning forward and putting down the basket he grabbed Yang by the arms and pushed her into the wall and leaning in he slowly chewed her earlobe causing Yang to blush a bright red.

"Well then...what would a flight attendant do at a party hmm?" James asked seductively as he began slowly groping Yang's left breast and pushed his leg into Yangs nether region causing Yang to moan. Then he moved away and walked off smiling. Yang gasped and growled before trying to figure a way out to get back at him.

Night time

"HEY NEO!" Neo turned his head as he saw Blake run down the hall wearing an almost exact replica of Kin. Neo himself...well he was dressed up like Haku.

"Yes?" Blake stopped just in front of him huffing before leaning forward and whispering into his ear at a fast pace. The more Blake talked the more Neo's grin grew. He nodded and ran off with Blake right behind him. Yang appeared in the some hallway dressed up as Samui...with James right behind her dressed as promised, Kakashi...he even had a copy of the book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Glynda was for some reason dressed up as Tsunade and was blushing a bright red as Ozpin smiled as he was dressed up as Jiraiya for fun. For some reason the others also came in cosplay from Naruto. Jaune was Naruto, Phyrra was Sakura, Ren was Sasuke, Zabura was obviously Zabuza, Nahliel was Itachi, Lily was Tenten, Silver was Killer Bee, Nora was Ino (though blond coloured hair didn't suit her) and Weiss was for some reason Karin. Jaune looked at the others and laughed his head off as they all looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I can actually do a jutsu! Here watch. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke appeared next to him but once it cleared there was nothing there and a nervously chuckling Jaune standing stock still.

"At least I'm better than James!"

"You say something?" Jaune looked towards James who was still reading the book but still ignoring Jaune. Everyone face faulted while Jaune cried childishly. James did a hand sign and a shadow clone appeared next to him giving an eye-smile.

"Besides...I can look left." The clone looked left while pointing in the same direction.

"And right at the same time." The original did the same as the clone but oppositely. Jaune sulked but looked up as James patted his head for amusement.

"COME ON GUYS! THE EASTER EGG HUNT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Jaune smiled at this and ran off dragging a smiling yet blushing Phyrra along with him. James reopened his book and walked off with Neo in tow, Glynda sat down and began drinking sake with Ozpin both cheering. Ruby and Weiss just sat down and watched the two, Yang and Blake went off for Easter eggs and Zabura and Nahliel were helping Ren from letting Nora "break everyones legs!" as she kept on repeating. As James ran Neo walked away from him as did Blake with Yang. James and Yang accidentally walked into each other as they looked for more Easter eggs. Blake was on top of the roof of Beacon on a flat part with Neo setting up an acoustic guitar.

"You do know how to play that guitar...right?" Neo shrugged and finally satisfied with the sound of the guitar he nodded as Blake pulled out two microphones one she held in her hand the other she out on a stand by Neo. Neo activated his phone and began hacking into the schools speaker system and wired it so what ever they said would be heard throughout all of Beacon. Neo strummed the first string before nodding and began playing the guitar as Blake began singing.

Everything Has Changed

[Blake]

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like

[Blake]

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

[Both]

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Yang stopped looking for Easter eggs and as she listened to the song she heard the sound of rustling and turning her head she saw James dancing gracefully. She walked over and James saw her. He stopped dancing and bowed before holding his elbow put which Yang took. Soon both began dancing together.

[Both]

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[Neo]

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

[Blake]

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,

Taking flight, making me feel right

Ruby and the others watched as James and Yang slow danced. Both danced gracefully with little error.

"Wow...who knew that Yang could slow dance?" Phyrra asked. Everyone except Ruby kept their hands down. Phyrra nodded and continued watching them. Suddenly Jaune stood up and held his hand out to Phyrra and bowed slightly.

"May Naruto Jaune Uzumaki have this dance?" Phyrra giggled behind her hand before slipping her arm into Jaune's open elbow.

"Sakura Phyrra Haruno accepts." And they walked out of the bush and joined James and Yang.

[Both]

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

[Both]

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[_Italics: Blake_, Normal: Neo]

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

Zabura held his hand out too Weiss who stood still for a minute trying to decide wether to answer rudely or to go. She shrugged not seeing how one dance couldn't hurt even if it was a faunus. She held her hand out and Zabura took it before leading Weiss out too dance leaving everyone who was watching flabbergasted.

"Someone slap me of they're seeing what I am." Silver stated stupidly. Unfortunately Lily took it seriously and slapped him on the face. Silver yelped before picking Lily up bridal style and running to the dance floor. Ozpin and Glynda soon followed and then Ren and Nora. Ruby looked at Nahliel who was slightly blushing. Seeing this Ruby blushed before sighing as she grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

[Blake]

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

[Both]

All I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[Blake]

All I know is we said, "Hello."

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

Neo put down his instrument and leaning against Blake he began slow dancing with her. Back down below Yang had her head on James's chest enjoying dancing and listening to the slow beat of James's heartbeat. As the song came to its close both dancing couples stopped and in synch began singing the words though they didn't realise.

[Blake, Neo, Yang, James]

**All I know is a new found grace**

**All my days I'll know your face**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Finally as the song faded away James leaned in and kissed Yang on the lips causing Yang eyebrows to rise in surprise before leaning in. This caused the people around them to cheer enthusiastically especially Ruby and Weiss who now had some blackmail as they took pictures. Back on the rooftop Blake and Neo was locked in a tight embrace as they kissed finally happy. The two couples knew that word would get out but decided to go with the flow. Glynda smiled for her son before grabbing Ozpin by the collar and dragging him off somewhere. No one luckily noticed except for Silver who had an evil glint in his eye. Finally as the night came to an end Ruby cheered as she won the Easter hunt competition as Cardin had been disqualified because of taking other eggs from the faunus students. This ended up with James chasing Cardin while firing his shotguns at Cardin's privates. All in all Easter would finally end in happiness. Then all the students remembered school was tomorrow and ran back to their dorms so they could get some sleep.

The end...for now!

All right guys it's Hollow609 here and here is the Easter chapter. Now since its Easter Monday it still counts as Easter so no arguments! Also here the first two couples of the RWBY series. You may have already seen some hints of couples so if you do then yeah. If you have any questions about anything confusing then put them into the reviews and I'll get around to answering them! Anyway...

This is Hollow609 soon to be Hollow60 again signing out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone it's Hollow609 here. Now your probably wonder HOLLOW, why haven't you posted any new chapters for, a nine tailed Faunus. The reason is that I've gone over the chapters and I've realised that they need some serious work. I've already put up the incompleted version of the rewrite. It's called "Four Legendary Faunus". I will keep up a nine tailed Faunus incase anyone wants to read the old version. So I'm really sorry to you guys if you really liked the old version but I thought it needed a serious rewrite.

Anyway guys...

Hollow609 signing out

and I hope to see you guys liking "Four Legendary Faunus".


End file.
